


A Collection of Fem David Bowie/Fem Iggy Pop One Shots

by parallel_crooked_lines



Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Iggy Pop (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, LMAO, bowpop, dawn is bi, im calling their ship name bowpop, izzy is pansexual, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: a bunch of one shots of fem David Bowie and Iggy Pop. I call them Dawn and Izzy. I post whenever I get a request from someone so it depends on how many people like this ship.
Relationships: David Bowie/Iggy Pop, Dawn Bowie/Izzy Pop, Fem David Bowie/Fem Iggy Pop
Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794757
Kudos: 5





	A Collection of Fem David Bowie/Fem Iggy Pop One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr

Izzy cuddled up closely to Dawn.

"You're so pretty" Dawn said in her deep and calming voice.

Izzy blushed. "Nobody's ever called me pretty before."

"Really??" Dawn said incredulously. She looked genuinely surprised.

Izzy could feel her cheeks turning red. She looked away from Dawn. Izzy never blushed. This was embarrassing.

"Yeah..." Izzy said quietly

"Well, I think you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met." Dawn replied.

"Stop you're making me soft" Izzy said, turning redder and redder by the second.

Dawn leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're my beautiful little Izzy"


End file.
